


偏爱

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest(tv)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 名字必不可少，即使你有一大把化名。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	偏爱

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterDino/gifts).
  * A translation of [Preferred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860130) by [glitterDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterDino/pseuds/glitterDino). 



旧忆总是反复无常地来拜访我，那些疼痛、那些尖叫声、那种你根本无法抵挡回忆汹涌而来地侵蚀你的绝望无力，总是在她开口的那一刻毫无预警地找上门来；在她每一次开口送出气息形成音节念出那个名字的那一刻。她每一次念出那该死的名字，那些因她而生的恐惧、那困住我的可怕的地狱，便不厌其烦地将我缚束。

我讨厌它，讨厌它的发音，还有她每每念它时卷起的舌尖。我讨厌她唤我时看向我的眼神。但我最讨厌的，是这个名字竟这般适合我，像是上帝为我量身定做，并将它告知除了她的每一个人。无所谓我喜欢这个名字与否，每当那熟悉的脸庞、熟悉的声音呼唤我时，我必当回应，因为她时刻提醒着我勿忘本心。

毫无节制地灌酒、一夜宿醉、被人殴打至晕厥，也无法使我再度清醒时忘记那个名字，而它是我唯一能确定的信息。

我无法忘却她双眼的颜色，忘不掉她如瀑布般的秀发倾泄于她的后背之上，长发随着她走路的步伐一晃一摆。我也忘不了最后一次见到她时的模样。我从来没有如此迫切渴望这一天，期望有人能呼唤、能念出那个名字的这一天。

我的命运渐渐扭曲、反转，好像有什么无比关键的无形因素迫使我继续苟延残喘地活着。那个傻瓜找到了我，好像我还没有受够生活的苦，他告诉我什么是对我最重要的、哪一个名字是最适合称呼我的，还告诉我该如何坚强地生活下去……就像她一样。但令我惊讶的是，我不再感到痛。

适应新生活并不难：相同的工作流程、冒着同样的风险，还要听到那该死的名字，以及对总是逃脱不掉的临头厄运的捉摸不透。但除了一点，我总是在思索自己为什么还要继续这样的生活和工作、为什么这一切同以往相同却在本质上大不一样，因为每一次我的直觉在叫嚣着离开的时候，我总会选择相信他。

每一次我都能撒手不管抽身而退的时候，他总是向我而来。

每一天我们明明在一起共事，但总觉得与彼此间隔千里。

好像相隔在我们之间的无形屏障每天都在消除一点，因为那无比渴望却从未企及的对彼此的触碰。

那把声音无时无刻不萦绕于我的脑海，让过往的鬼魂无地容身。每次在他派我前往的地点就着一身伤醒来时，那声音总会让我如获新生。

我终于清晰地认识到我越来越渴望更多，我一直在即将越界的那条底线上等待着，等待他唤我、唤出我的名字，等待那声简单但完美、我逐渐爱上的发音。

但他永远不会知晓我对此的渴望。

-你还好吗，里瑟先生？-他的声音冷静依然。  
-没事。我们走吧。

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for allowing me to translate this art :)   
> The original fic is beautiful, truly.   
> Hope you enjoy this xx.


End file.
